My Legacy, Possibly The Game Changer If All Graphical Games
Note:This is just an idea that I made. This will not be a game that 100% is a legit game that Ubisoft, nor Microsoft are making. This us just my video game idea that needs feedback from other people in case you want stuff in the game that I missed. This is also not related to Minecraft in world designing in any way. Thank you for listening. I also may have some problems with some things that I do in the editing besides misspelling. I will fix everything as much as possible to make this clean and fresh. This is also in the works so I will hopefully have this completed by 2016. Character The character will be able to be customized by the player in their own way. It could be choosing the design from the game options, or just randomizing the character look. The character will have abilities depending on the game settings. There will be many settings that I will get to later. The character will have abilities, for example:1 hit kill, faster running, more stamina, more agility, better parkour/freerunning, etc. I'll list the full abilities later as well. If your character dies, you have to restart that day again. Platforms This game will probably only be for PC for multiple reasons. Will the game be able to function properly on the console. Will the controller have enough controls for the game. Those are a few reasons why I don't think the game will be on consoles. Game Engine I feel like Unreal Engine 4 should work nicely for the game. I'm not a real developer, but still. Unreal Engine 4 will definitely help out for PC games. Who knows. This may be one of the most expensive games to make ever. Why I Am Doing This I'm doing this idea because I wanted a game that I thought I would like and would possibly never get bored of playing. Later on I tried to make my idea a cool idea, but it didn't end up as good as I wanted. Now I know what I want to do 90%. I still need the story and the background information. I need feedback and help from people to help me see what would be good and what is bad. I will try to be as informative as possible for this idea. This may end up being 25,000 letters long possibly. My Original Ideas I did have a lot of ideas that have failed to truly make a full reputation. I feel like this time, I have everything planned out. I even posted one of my ideas to Ubisoft's Google Plus account. One person replied and said "Keep Working On It Friend". It helps to have people who believe in you to make a video game of your own. I had about 4 ideas before this one and I will talk about them. I don't remember the first 1 idea, but I know I wrote it on paper. I didn't have my tablet back then, so I didn't know about the Wikia. My 2nd idea was about making a game where you can do anything. I wrote down everything about the character, cars, trailer, etc. But the hardest decision was either choosing the title or making the trailer. Before I thought making video games were easy, but I take that back, 110%. Making a video game is so much work and takes alot of time to create everything you want, the way you want. My 2nd idea was about a baby that had parents who left them by the age of 4. The children had to fend off themselves and you met new people who helped you throughout the way. By the age of 13, you started to gain control of your powers and use them in great ways, you started to learn more and more about your abilities as you progressed in your training. By the age of 15 was the time that you fought against the demons that come every 500 years. I posted the idea on Google Plus to Ubisoft. Yeah, now I feel stupid about that idea. I had 1 more idea were this game was based around a kid going through all these paths and taking all these choices for his life. The game was started with you, an Asian boy, who had to either fight in the war or go to jail until further notice. You lost the war either way and your parents decided to move to China. You felt worthless, but knew you coud do better. You took martials arts classes and got a back belt finally after 1 year of training. You looked in books about fighting style and elements. You had another decision to either stay at home or sneak out to learn the truth of the world. That was it for that idea. It seemed to be good at first, but it still took away from the doing whatever you want, it restricted to much from people. Transportation There are many ways of transportation to get your way around the world and universe. So far you can travel in bikes, motorcycles, choppers(bikes), helicopters, spaceship, rocket, cars, trucks, jet, train, and aircraft. I do have some pictures of cars that will also be in the game.